Lulu is Mine !
by HanYura
Summary: Chapter 4 end is Up Sehun dan Kai saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan, Tapi Luhan sudah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya, Ternyata Ada Rencana buruk yang Direncanakan oleh seseorang untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. Siapa cinta sejatinya? dan Siapa yang akan mendapatkan cinta Luhan?*ngaco . RNR Yaoi KrissXLuhanXSehunXKai EXO k EXO M
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Lulu Is Mine !**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Luhan x Sehun x Kai x Tao**

**Summary : Sehun dan Kai saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan, Tapi bereka benar benar bukan tipe Luhan, Luhan sudah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya .**

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Lulu Is Mine ~**

"Yap ! Istirahat Tigapuluh Menit Semua. !" Seru _Choreogrpher _mengisyaratkan kalau semua_ trainee _bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Otomatis Semua Trainee yang sedang digembleng untuk latihan menari ini mencari tempat untuk duduk sejenak dan minum.

"Fiuuhhh... " Seorang Namja Bernama Luhan menghela nafas sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

Luhan mengipas ngipas tubuhnya yang kepanasan dengan handuk kecil berwarna _Pink_ miliknya, Sesekali mencuri pandang kearah seorang _Namja_ Tampan yang duduk agak sedikit jauh darinya yang bernama Kriss.

Luhan sudah lama menyukai Kriss, tapi Luhan tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya, dia terlalu malu, Walaupun Luhan dan Kriss tinggal di Dorm yang sama, tapi Luhan selalu bertingkah aneh ketika harus berhadapan atau bicara dengan Kriss.

"_Kriss... ahhh~~"_ gumam Luhan dalam Hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya,

Tapi tiba tiba dua orang _namja_ mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya,hingga membuat Luhan terhimpit diantara dua namja itu yang bukan lain adalah Sehun dan Kai.

"Luhan, Ini diminum, ne.?" Kata Kai sambil menyodorkan sebotol Air mineral dingin.

"_Yack_! _Hanniee _Jangan.. yang ini saja, siapa tau air mineral dari Kai sudah di jampi jampi sebelumnya." Kata Sehun sambil menjauhkan tangan Kai dari Luhan dan menyodorkan Botol minuman miliknnya.

"Ah.. _Gomawo Jongin_, _Sehun_, aku tidak Haus." Jawab Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melap keringatmu Lulu." Sehun segera mengambil Handuk Kecil yang melingkar dilehernya dan melap kening Luhan lembut.

"Hey _Sehun-ah_.. Handuk mu itu Kotor, berani beraninya kau membuat Kulit Luhanniee menyentuhnya.!" Seru Kai sambil menangkis Tangan Sehun dengan kasar agar menjauh dari Luhan.

"_Yack _!" Rintih Sehun memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduhh Lulu.. Biar aku lap pakai tangan aku yaa..." Kata Kai sambil melap Keringat Luhan dengan Tangannya.

"Ahh... _Gomawo Jongin-ah_.." Luhan berterima kasih dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Sehun cuma bisa mem"_pout_"kan bibirnya melihat adegan mengerikan yang sedang terjadi didepan kedua matanya.

Ide cemerlang muncul diotak Sehun Agar Kai bisa menjauh dari Luhan.

"Hanniee.. Menjauh dari Kai, Tapi dia abis Garuk garuk pantat pake tangan itu.. !" Seru Sehun pada Luhan berusaha menghentikan Kai yang menyentuh Luhannya.

"He? _Jinjja, Jongin_?" Tanya Luhan Shock sambil sedikit menjauhh...

"Ahhh _Aniyo Luhanniee_.. Sehun berbohong." Kai keliatan salah tingkah, karena memang dia habis menggaruk pantat dengan tangannya.

Kaipun menembakkan _Death Glarenya _kearah Sehun, Sehun yang tidak mau Kalahpun membalas dengan menembakan_ Petir Super Death Glarenya _kearah Kai , sehingga terjadilah pertarungan sinar _death glare_.

Tanpa disadari ternyata Kriss terus memperhatikan Luhan, Kai dan Sehun sambil tekekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Luhan yang baru saja melihat Kriss yang terkekehpun merasa Malu,wajahnya sontak memerah padam.

Luhan segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih saling menembakan _death galre _satu sama lain.

"Yah.. Sehun dan Kai membuatku ditertawakan Kriss, Ahh Aku malu, pasti _image_ku dimata Kriss sudah Hancur." gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tari dengan wajah memerah dan kepala tertunduk.

Luhan terus menggigit jarinya melihat Kriss yang tertawa melihat tingkah bodohnya dengan Sehun dan Kai.

"Argghhh..." Luhan menggeram, Luhan memutar keran air wastafel di toilet dekat ruang Latihan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang ditampungnya ditelapak tangan.

Cukup lama Luhan memejamkan matanya sampai dia merasa lebih baik, Wajahnya kini basah dengan Air.

Sekarang Luhan meraba raba kearah sampingnya mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Ini.." kata Sebuah suara sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk pada Luhan.

"Ahh.. _Gomawooyoo..." _Jawab Luhan yang masih menunduk dengan mata tertutup.

Luhan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan Handuk tadi.. Tapii ada yang aneh..

"Sepertinya ini bukan handuk milikku.." Gumam Luhan dalam hati dan menghentikan gerakan menggosoknya.

"Baunya sangat wangi, sepertinya aku kenal bau ini." Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi matanya, Sedikit demi sedikit.

"HUAAAAAAA!" pekik Luhan **seperti** sedang melihat sesosok Hantu yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

Karena terkejut yang amat sangat Luhan sekarang bersandar pada dinding dekat wastafel.

"K.. ..iissshh" Kata Luhan kaget dengan gagu.

"Kenapa kau terkejut sepeti itu ? apakah aku terlihat sperti hantu?" Tanya Kriss dengan wajah heran karena respond Luhan yang benar benar aneh.

_"Kau terlalu tampan untuk seorang hantu Kriss" _Gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Luhan ? tadi kau terkejut, sekarang malah tersenyum, Aneh.." Kata Kriss sambil membulatkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"A..Ahh..Ann..Aniyoo Kriss..Gomawo Handuknya..." Kata Luhan sambil memegang erat Handuk berwarna Hijau Lime milik Kriss yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"No Problem.. Oh iya, Aku pergi dulu ya.." Kata Kriss sambil berlalu keluar Toilet. Luhan hanya bisa senyum senyum dan terus meniumi Handuk milik Kriss yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"Hahahaha... Ahh... Ohh... Kriss" Luhan tertawa Kecil sambil sedikit berkhayal, tidak lupa terus menciumi wangi tubuh Kriss yang menempel dengan jelas dihanduknya.

**Waktu Trainingpun Usai, Saatnya Kembali ke Dorm.**

Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan T-shirt berwarna Hijau Tua dengan Jeans Hitam dan sepatu putinya. Luhan Berjalan keluar dari gedung SMentertaimen kembali menuju Dormnya yang sedikit Jauh dari sini.

"_Kriingg Kriiing ..." _suara bell sepeda menyapa Luhan, otomatis Luhan mengarahkan kepalanya kearah bunyi tersebut, dan ternyata itu Sehun.

"Hyuuungg.. Ayo Pulang dengan ku." Sapa Sehun yang memakai Kaos Pink dengan topi ala fedora hatnya sedang diatas sepeda fixie(?) Putih nya sambil menaik turunkan Ailsnya.

"_Tin Tinn.." _Suara Klaksonn Motor menyapa Luhan kembali , motor itu berhenti tepat disamping sepeda Sehun.

"Hahaha.. Hari gini pake sepeda? Lebih Baik Lulu pulang denganku, Naik motor Dong... dijamin selamat sampai tujuan." Kai yang mengendarai Motor gedenya lengkap dengan Jaket kulit, kaca mata hitam, sepatu kulit dan rambut yang ditata kebelakang.

"Emhhh... A..Akkuu..." Luhan Menjawab Ragu karena lebih baik jalan saja dari pada harus memilih antara Kai atau Sehun.

"__" (Anggap suara roda ban mobil yang direm mendadak ya)

Kriss dengam Mobil Ford merah tuan (atepnya bisa dibuka tutup #authorkatro) berhenti didepan Luhan, Kai , dan Sehun.

Kriss membuka Pintu mobilnya dan menatap kearah Luhan,

Luhan yang dari tadi mematung melihat Kriss yang tiba tiba muncul jadi seperti terhipnotis berjalan tanpa komando keatas mobil Kriss dan duduk disebelahnya.

Tanpa diminta Kriss memasangkan Sabuk pengaman pada Luhan tanpa menggeser posisinya, Jadi Kriss sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih sit belt,

Pertama saat Kriss meraih sitbelt yang terletak disamping kiri Luhan, dengan jelas Luhan dapan merasakan Lengan Berotot(?) Kriss soalnya Kriss sedikit membungkuk dipaha Luhan (wow),

Kedia saat Kriss mau mengaitkan Sit Belt Luhan, Luhan bisa mencium aroma wangi dari rambut Blonde Kriss..

_"Ahhh apa aku berada disurga sekarang..?"_

Kriss pun segera meng-gas Mobilnya menuju dorm, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang cuma bisa menganga karena kalah saing dari Kriss

**_TBC_**

**Author Kembali dengan FF Gaje lainnya :))**

**Ngeekkk Kasian ya Kai Sehun XD ahh Luhan diperebutin 3 cowo :P (cieeeeeee)**

**RNR yaa ~~ No Silent Reader yaaa ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Lulu Is Mine !**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Luhan x Sehun x Kai x Tao**

**Summary : Sehun dan Kai saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan, Tapi bereka benar benar bukan tipe Luhan, Luhan sudah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya .**

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

* * *

**Lulu Is Mine ~**

_"Ahhh apa aku berada disurga sekarang..?"_

Kriss pun segera meng-gas Mobilnya menuju dorm, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang cuma bisa menganga karena kalah saing dari Kriss

* * *

**LUHAN POV**

Suasana begitu hening selama perjalanan, mulutku sepeti terkunci, aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa pulang bersama dengan Kriss, seperti yang kalian tau aku bahkan jarang berbicara dengannya (bisa dibilang sangat jarang).

"Aku lapar, ayo kita kerestoran sebentar." Kata Kriss memecah keheningan diantara kami.

" mm.. baiklah kalau itu yang Kriss mau." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kriss menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran_ Chinese_, setelah memarkir mobilnya Kriss membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku (_Soo Sweet_) dan menggandeng tanganku memasuki restoran. Saat itu wajahku memerah melebihi merahnya kepiting rebus, sepertinya luapan asap mengepul dari ubun ubunku karena baru pertama kali aku menyentuh tangan Kriss yang sangat lembuut.

Saat memasuki Restoran terlihat tidak sedikit _Yeoja_ yang memandangku dengan pandangan sinis, karena Aku bergandengan tangan dengan pria setampan Kriss. Kriss mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak ditingkat dua dekat beranda, dari sana kami bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul disore hari. (romantis sekaliii)

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan Yeoja datang mendekat.

"Permisi Tuan mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu yang sekarang sedang berdiri didekat Kriss .

"_Cihh dasar wanita genit, dia menyenggol nyenggol lengan Kriss ku dengan pahanya_." umpatku dalam hati melihat tingkah pelayan yang bernama "Park Bom" Begitulah yang tertulis dipapan nama yang disematkan dibagian dadanya itu.

"Umm Aku pesan... " Kata Kriss singkat sambil sedikit membolak balik daftar menu.

Wanita genit itu masih menyengol tangan Kriss dengan paha gemuknya, aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan membolak balik menu dengan resah.

"Luhan mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Kriss lembut.

"Aku Air putih saja." Jawabku singkat sambil membuang muka kearah kanan.

"Mwo? loh kok cuma Air Putih? apa Luhan yakin bisa kenyang cuma dengan air putih?." Tanya Kriss heran.

"Aku sudah biasa, Air putih saja, Aku sedang diet, kalau aku gemuk bisa bisa aku batal Debut/" Jawab Ku Ketus berusaha menyadarkan wanita genit itu untuk menjauh dari Uri namjachingu (lebihterpatcalon)

"Pokonya Luhan harus makan, Aku lebih suka Luhan yang sedikit Berisi,(montok?)" Kata Kriss sambil menurukan alis matanya.

_"Eohh? Aku yang sedikit berisi? Suka?_" Gumamku dalam hati, Perkataan Kriss membuatku senang sehingga Rona dipipiku kembali terlihat.

"Ahh.. Baiklah Kalau begitu aku pesan yang ini, yang ini, yang ini yang ini dan yang ini" Aku menunjuk semua menu yang menurutku bisa membuatku gemuk sesaar.

"Mwo? Sebanyak itu ?" Tanya Kriss Heran.

"Heheh Ne.. Aku mau Gemuk" Jawab Ku cengengesan.

Setelah si pelayan kegatelan itu mencatat semua pesanan dia pun pergi sambil meninggalkan "_wink_nya" kepada Kriss , Yuck,, menjijikan, aku akan memberi si Park Bom Itu pelajaran.

... ...

* * *

"Semua pesanan Sudah Siap, Silahkan Menikmati." Kata Pelayan menyebalkan itu setelah meletakan semua pesanan kami diatas meja.

Yuck gayanya semakin seduktif saat memberikan Serbet kepada Kriss , Dia membungkuk dihapan Kriss berusaha menampakan dada besarnya yang aku yakin isinya adalah Pelastik dan Silicon itu.

Aku berinisiatif untuk menyenggol Sup panas yang berada didekatnya yang masih membungkuk.

_"Prang..."_ Bunyi Panci berisi sup panas yang terjatuh..

"Huaaa... Panas..." Kata wanita itu kepaanasan, Aku dan Kriss hanya diam dimeja kami, Tiba Tiba gadi itu menatap tajam kearahku dan mendekat.

"Kau ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Serunya Sambil menjambak rambutku.

"Yack ! Lepaskan! apa masalahmu?" tanya Ku sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Kau sengaja menumpahkannya kan !" Bentaknya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? kalau tidak kenapa?" Tanya Ku menantang.

"Yaa!_ Namja_ Sialan !" serunya sambil menjambak rambutku lebih keras, Otomatis aku meraih Kapalanya dan menjambak rambut hitamnya sekuat tenagaku .

"Hentikan~! .." seru Kriss yang melihat Pertengkaran kami.

Wanita Sialan ini terus menjambak rambutku, Aku pun semakin kuat menjambak rambutnya, karena emosiku sudah sampai diubun ubun aku menendang dadanya dengan kakiku . _Bruakkk!_ Gadis itu terhempas.

Segera dia bangkit dan mendorongku, sekarang posisinya dia menindihiku. Gadis sialan itu memukul wajahku dengan Kuat hingga bibirku berdrah, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua pengunjung yang melihat kami .

Tiba Tiba Kriss menyelamatkanku dengan menjambar rambut wanita itu dan menamparnya.

"KAU ! BERANINYA MENYAKITI LUHAN ! DASAR WANITA JAL*NG !" Bentak Kriss sambil membantuku berdiri.

Kriss membopongku keluar meninggalkan restoran, Wanita Murahan itu terlihat malu karena ternyata pria yang digodanya menyebutnya dengan panggilan "WANITA JAL*NG".

* * *

... ... ... ...

Kriss mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah Minimarket, dan membeli kapas, plester dan obat luka.

"Luhan, Lihat lukamu,, shh.. apakah sakit?" Tanya Kriss sambil membersihkan Luha dibibirku dengan Obat Luka dan Kapas.

"Sh,, aww sakit Kriss, Pelan pelan." Aku terkejut karena rasanya benar benar saakit saat disentuh.

"Ahh Maaf.." Kata Kriss sambil memperlembut gerakannya.

Setelah lukaku bersih, Kriss mengambil sebuah Plester dan menempelkannya dilukaku yang terletak diujung dibibir.

"Sudah... Sudah Baikan?" Tanya Kriss sambil membereskan bekas obat tadi.

"Rasanya masih sedikit sakit.." Kata ku sambil menggerak gerakan bibir kekiri kekanan.

Srett..

Tiba tiba Tangan Kriss berada didaguku, menarik perlahan wajahku mendekat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"_Ahh Apakah Kriss akan menciumku?" _Tanyaku dalam Hati, Aku memejamkan mata berusaha bersiap siap untuk menerima bibir Kriss.

"Kau kelihatan baik baik saja kok Luhan." Kata Kriss menghentikan Tarikannya.

"Ehh... Ahh iya,,,?" jawab ku. Kriss pun melepaskan pegangannya di daguku.

_"Ahh Kenapa dia tidak menciumku? padahal kalau dia menciumku siapa tau lukaku langsung sembuh,,, huuhh..." :(_

Sesampai Didorm Aku dan Kriss masuk bersama, ternyata Sehun dan Luhan sudah menungguku diruang Tamu Dorm sedari tadi, Mereka terkejut melihat bibirku yang terluka berbalut plaster.

**LUHAN POV END**

* * *

"OMO ! _Luhannie Hyungiie_e Kenapa dengan bibir sexy mu?" Tanya Sehun Khawatirr sambil mendekatiku.

"Kriss Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lulu ?" Kai mengintrogasi Kriss yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"_Anii_ itu hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Kriss singkat.

"Kau Tidak Menjaganya dengan baik ." Seru Kai sambil menghapiriku yang sedang duduk diatas sofa dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, apakah rasanya sakit?" Tanya Sehun polos sambil mengelus elus bibirku yang terluka.

"Yak ! Sehun Jangan sentuh bibir Luhan ! bibirnya hanya untuk ku.!" Seru Kai menepis tangan Sehun

"Cihh.,.. Lulu itu milikku !" Seru Sehun.

"Bukan ! Lulu itu Milikku!" Seru Kai.

"Kalian berdua Salah ! Lulu Itu Milik ku !" Seru Kriss sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari Sehun dan Kai.

Aku hanya bisa bengong..

"_Apa,, Kriss bilang Aku milik nya?_" gumamku dalam hati dengan background Pink ditambah Love Love terbang terbang.

"A.A..anu Kriss,, Apa maksudmu tadi ? Aku milikmu?" tanya Ku dengan gagap(?)

"Eh?" Kriss menghentikan Langkahnya, Wajahnya kelihatan memerah.

... ... ... ...

"Tidak, aku hanya membantumu lepas dari Kai dan Sehun." Kata Kriss cuek tanpa melihat kearahku.

"_Benarkah? hanya membantu?" _Gumamku dalam hati, ahh hatiku terasa kacau.

**TBC**

**Chap 2 Is UP !**

**Author Kembali :D Author rada bingung bikin kelanjutannya ,, tapi Reader jangan Khawatir... Author bakal terus berusaha berimajinasi**

**Inet Author lelet bgd .. sinyalnya cuma 20% (serasa tinggal di hutan rimba)**

**Hehehe Masih permulaaan,, adegan Kissunya ntar aja ( save the best for the last )**

**Reader Suka ? Lanjuut ? review dong :D**

**Ohh Gomawo yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Reviewan teman teman bikin author senang :D**

**Kalau Review Author do'ain mimpi Nikah sama Biasnya :D ...**

**RNR**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Lulu Is Mine !**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Luhan x Sehun x Kai x Tao**

**Summary : Sehun dan Kai saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan, Tapi bereka benar benar bukan tipe Luhan, Luhan sudah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya .**

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Lulu Is Mine ~**

"Tidak, aku hanya membantumu lepas dari Kai dan Sehun." Kata Kriss cuek tanpa melihat kearahku.

"_Benarkah? hanya membantu?" _Gumamku dalam hati, ahh hatiku terasa kacau.

* * *

"hehehemmphh Kriss .. " Luhan terkekeh geli sendiri saat membayangkan perlakuan Kriss padanya hari ini.

"Pertama, Kriss menyelamatkanku dari Park Bom Sialan itu, Lalu mengobati lukaku, dan menyelamatkanku dari Kai dan Sehun." Wajah Luhan semakin memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ahh Lebih baik aku tidur." kata Luhan pelan dan segera memejamkan matanya,

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Cinta, Apa kau yakin kau mencintai Kriss, apa kau yakin Kriss mencintaimu juga ? Lihat lebih baik, Lihat lebih teliti, diantara mereka ada yang mencintaimu dengan Tulus dan ada yang mendekatimu hanya demi suatu hal... jangan sia siakan hatimu untuk orang yang tidak tepat" _

**. **

**. **

**.**

"_Hyung._."

"_Hyung._." Samar Samar Suara itu menyeruak kedalam telinga Luhan.

"_Hyung,_ Sudah pagi, ayo sarapan."

Pelahan Mata Luhan pun terbuka. Ternyata itu Sehun yang membangunkan Luhan.

"Hoaamm ~ Sehunnie," Kata Luhan sambil mengucel matanya. _"aku mimpi apa semalam sih ?"_

Saat matanya melihat wajah Sehun tiba tiba sebuah perasaan aneh muncul didadanya.

_" Sehunnie ? kenapa dia terlihat berbeda? "_

Luhanpun bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang ada didekat kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah mandi Luhan meuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama Trainee SM lainnya. Kriss dan Tao tidak terlihat makan bersama.

"eh ? Kriss dan Tao dimana ?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Sejak tadi malam mereka tidak pulang, mungkin mereka pergi kesuatu tempat." Jawab Suho.

"oh Begitu..." Luhan mengangguk, tidak dipungkiri hatinya penasaran kemana Kriss dan Tao pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

_"Sial, Bagai mana ini ? Apakah yang dibicarakan Kai , Tao dan Kriss itu benar?." _

_#Flashback_

_Pshhh Aduhh harus buang air kecil.._

_tap_

_tap _

_tap_

_Saat Aku melewati dapur aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dikamar Kriss Tao._

_"Kau Tau, Luhan ternyata menyukaiku ! Hahaha" dengan Jelas itu suara Kriss yang berbicara dengan nada merendahkan._

_"Cihh Kriss gege ! ingat kau sudah punya aku! jangan sampai tergoda sama Ikan Lohan itu!" Kali ini suara Tao menjawab dengan manja._

_"Kai ! Kau harus terus mendekatinya, permainkan anak bodoh ! Rebut keperawanannya." Suara Kriss kembali terdengar._

_"Cihh ~ Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, tapi aku akan melakukannya, suapay dia cepat cepat keluar dari masa trainee karena scandal yang kita buat ini, Hahaha" Kai tertawa bak penjahat di filem filem_

_Aku yang mendengar percakapan mereka ini hanya bisa mematung, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. bagaimana mungkin Kriss , dan Kai berniat buruk pada Luhan?. Seperti yang kita ketahui Luhan adalah Trainee pindahan jadi JYPentertaiment, jadi dia sangat mudah masuk SMentertaiment tanpa Sekeksi ketat yang dijalani oleh trainee SM lainnya, disamping itu, Luhan memiliki segudang talenta, selain wajahnya yang "cute", suara yang bagus, Skill menarinyapun cukup memadai untuk segera debut. Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka kalau ada yang berniat buruk padanya._

_#Flasback end_

"Aku Selesai, hmmm Aku langsung ke tempat latihan ya chingudeul!" Seru Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh Luhan Hyung ! Ayo kita pergi bersama!" Seruku sambil berdiri.

"Hey Sehunnie Habiskan Makananmu dulu" Perintah Suho hyung padaku.

"Ahh _Anii_ .. Aku tidak lapar " Jawabku singkat sambil mengambil Tasku yang terletak didekatku dan menarik tangan Luhan Hyung Keluar.

**.**

**.**

"Se..Sehuniie ... Pelan pelan dong jalannya.." Perotes Luhan Hyung.

"Ahh.. _Mianhae Hyung._. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Mulai sekarang Hyung jangan jauh jauh dari aku ya." Pintaku sambil menatap kedalam mata bulat miliknya.

"_Mwo_? kenapa?" Tanya Luhan Heran.

"Pokoknya ikuti saja kataku." Jawabku singkat sambil meneruskan perjalanan.

**SEHUN POV END**

**.**

**. **

**Luhan POV~ **

"hmmm Kriss dan Kai tidak datang latihan hari ini, Kemana mereka?" Gumamku dalam hati sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir diwajahku.

"Sehun juga terlihat aneh,, biasanya dia ceria, kenapa tiba tiba bersikap dewasa."

"_Hyung_, nanti kalau mau pergi pergi harus sama aku ya,, jangan sampai terpisah dari aku." Sehun tiba tiba mendekat.

"Ahh Nee ,, Kau kenapa sih Sehunnie?" Aku heran dengan perubahan Sikap Sehun yang drastis ini.

"Ahh jangan tanya kenapa ,,, bilang saja Ne." Jawab Sehun ngotot

"Ohh Oke.. Ne.." Jawabku malas..

**. **

**. **

Setelah waktu Latihan usai Sehun terus memegangi tanganku, Sekarang kami sedang berada diruang Loker dekt pintu masuk.

Sehun sedang memasang sepatunya dan memasukan beberapa barang kedalam Lokernya. Aku menunggu dibalik pintu.

Tiba Tiba aku melihat Kriss, dia melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Ehh Kriss ! " Seru ku sambil melambaikan tanganku dan berlari kecil mendekat pada Kriss yang berdiri didekat pagar.

Tapi, saat aku Mendekatinya, Sesosok pria menarik tubuhku dan menyumpal mulut dan hidungku dengan kain yang baunya membuat ku Kehilangan kesadaran.

Samar samar aku dapat melihat Kriss tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh ku kedalam mobil.

_"Kriss apa yang kau lakukan ?"_

**LUHAN POV END**

* * *

"Luhan _Hyung_ Ayo..kemana dia ?" Sehun Bingung karena tiba tiba luhan sudah tidak ada.

Matanya melihat sekeliling dan menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya Shock. Kriss dan Seorang Namja yang wajahnya ditutup dengan topeng membopong tubuh luhan kedalam Mobil.

"YACK ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !" Seru Sehun sambil berlari menuju tempat kejadian. Tapi sial Mobil itu keburu pergi . Sehun berusaha mengejar tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Sehun melihat sebuah sepeda yang sedang diparkir, tanpa fikir panjang Sehun mengambilnya dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan sang pemilik sepeda yang berteriak.

* * *

**LUHAN POV**

"Emmhh... Kepalaku pusing.. tubuhku terasa panas." Perlahan aku membuka mataku. aku sangat terkejut mendapati tubuhku yang tidak dibaluti satupun kain dan terbariing diatas tempat tidur disebuah ruangan yang bercahaya sedikit yang lebih terlihat seperti gudang ini.

"Sudah Sadar Eohh..?" Sebuah Suara menyeruak ditelinga ku, perlahan sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan. Ternyata itu Kriss.

"Kriss bantu aku ! Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Aku meminta bantuan dari Kriss.

"Hahahaha aku? membantumu ? ini semua perkerjaanku dan Kai. kau tamat Luhan !" tiba tiba wajah Kriss menjadi Jelek dimataku. Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini?

Kriss mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya, Kai yang sudah dalam keadaan polospun datang mendekat dan memaksaku memakan sebuah Pil(?) dan memasukannya kedalam mulutku.

Ditambah Kai menenggakan Arak kedalam mulutku. Reaksi dari obat itu mulai muncul. tubuhku terasa panas dan gelisah.

Kriss mulai meraih sebuah Kamera yang terletak dan mulai memotretku dan Kai yang sedang dalam keadan polos. Kai terus meraba raba tubuhku dan berpose se Erotis mungkin saat Kriss mengambil gambar kami berdua. (fotonya fokus ke LUHAN , jadi muka Kai ga masuk digambar)

"Hahaha Luhan, Managemen akan mendapatkan Foto foto ini, dan aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya debut." Seru Kriss dengan nada suara Jahat.

"Yackk! Kriss lepaskan aku.! Kai Menjauhlah ! Hapus foto foto itu ! apa salah ku ?" Seru ku berusaha keluar dari semua ini.

"Apa Salahmu? " Tanya Kriss sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Salahmu adalah kenapa kau datang kesini? Aku dan para Trainee lain menghabiskan waktu bagaikan ratusan tahun untuk Trainee dan bellum juga Debut, sedangkan kau ! adalah anak pindahan dari JYP dan di iming imingkan untuk segera debut oleh Lee sooman karena bakatmu." Jelas Kriss sambi menampar wajahku Lembut.

"Itu bukan sa,,,,," Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku. Kriss menyumpal Mulutku dengan "Junior"nya.

"_Suck It Bi*ch_" Seru Kriss sambil menggerak gerakan pinggulnya dan tak henti memfoto wajahku .

Yuck Rasanya Begitu anehh... aku ingin muntahh...

Sedangkan Kai Terus menggerayangi tubuhku dari belakang.

**LUHAN POV END.**

Luhan_ Hyung_ ! tunggu aku ! Seru Sehun sambil terus mengayuh Sepedanya.

**_TBC_**

**Sial nihh Otak Author Konslet, Padahal Ide awalnya Humor eh malah jadi adegan Culik menculik dan perkosa memperkosa begini ToT**

**Makin Ga Je hahaha**

**Sehun ! selamatkan LUHAN !**

**KRISS KAI ! DASAR JAHAT **

**Ohh Jangan Khawatir reader ,, di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada Humornya kok :D**

**Makasi Yang udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya :D saranghaeyoooo :D **

**Keep Review Ya ~**

**RNR Please ~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Lulu Is Mine !**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Luhan x Sehun x Kai x Tao**

**Summary : Sehun dan Kai saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan, Tapi bereka benar benar bukan tipe Luhan, Luhan sudah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya .**

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Lulu Is Mine ~**

* * *

"Itu bukan sa,,,,," Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku. Kriss menyumpal Mulutku dengan "Junior"nya.

"Suck It Bi*ch" Seru Kriss sambil menggerak gerakan pinggulnya dan tak henti memfoto wajahku .

Yuck Rasanya Begitu anehh... aku ingin muntahh...

Sedangkan Kai Terus menggerayangi tubuhku dari belakang.

**LUHAN POV END.**

Luhan _Hyung_ ! tunggu aku ! Seru Sehun sambil terus mengayuh Sepedanya.

.

.

.

_"Sehunnieee..."_ Luhan tak henti hentinya memanggil nama Sehun dalam hati walaupun saat ini mulutnya sedang disumpal oleh Kriss ..

_"Sehunniee.. Tolong Aku.." _Tak Tau kenapa hanya nama Sehun yang ada didalam fikiran Luhan saat ini. Air matapun tak terbendung dan membasahi pipinya.

"Heyy Mengapa kau menangis Eoh ?" Tanya Kriss sambil meremas dagu Luhan Keras.

"Emhhh..." Luhan tidak berbicara karena Junior Kriss masih bersarang didalamnya. Kriss semakin menghujamkan Juniornya kedalam Mulut Luhan hingga menusuk tenggorokan milik Luhan.

"Akhhh..." Luhan Tersedak.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN DIA ! " Seru Seseorang yang datang dengan nafas memburu !

PLAKKKK ! Sebuah balok kayu mengenai Kepala Kai hingga (BOCOR?) Benjol, Kai pun pingsan ditempat.

"Luhan Hyung ! Gigit benda itu !" Seru orang tadi !

"MWoo ?" Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menggigit Junior Kriss yang sedang ada didalam mulutnya sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Kyaaaaaaa! SIAL ! SAKIT !" Kriss berteriak Kesakitan dan memukul wajah Luhan. #Bruakkk ... Luhan terhempas .

"Rasakan pembalasan ku !" _Namja_ Tadi Mengayunkan Balok Kayu yang dipegangnya, Mengenai Kepala Kriss dengan sangat Tidak Elit. Kriss tersungkur dengan keadaan Junior Sedikit terluka, Kepala Benjol, Hidung Berdarah dan dua Gigi Depannya patah, Kamera Yang dipegang Kriss Terhempas kearah Luhan.

.

"Luhan_ Hyung_ !" Seru _Namja_ Tadi yang bukan lain adalah Sehun.

"Sehunniee." Luhan sangat terkejut melihat sehun yang menolongnya. Sehun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan Erat. Luhan membalas pelukannya lebih Erat Lagi.

_"Aduhhh aku memeluk tubuh Luhan Hyung dalam keadaan seperti ini." _Gumam Sehun dalam Hati, dia terus menahan otak yadongnya agar tidak melakukan yang tidak tidak pada Luhan Saat ini, karena saatnya belum tepat, walau tidak dipungkiri Junior Sehun sudah sangat mengeras dan membuat celana bagian selangkangannya sangat sesak.

"Sehunnie... Tutupi Tubuhku, Aku malu." Kata Luhan Polos dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ahh Ini.. pakai_ hyung_." Sehun melepaskan Jaketnya (gentleman sekali) dan mengambil Kain yang tercecer dilantai untuk menutupi Tubuh Luhan.

"_Gomawoo_ Sehunniee," Balas Luhan dengan lembut.

"_Ne_ .. sudah tugasku untuk melindungi orang yang aku sayangi." Jawab Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

.

.

.

Tak Lama Kemudian Polisi datang dan Menangkap Kai dan Kriss, mereka membawanya kemobil partroli untuk diproses di Kantor Polisi. Para Polisi berterima kasih kepada Sehun karena telah membantunya untuk menjaga keselamatan Luhan .

Luhan dibawa kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan . Sehun pun mengembalikan sepeda yang "dipinjamnya" pada pemilik yang masih menunggu ditempat tadi, walaupun sang pemilik mendamprat sehun habis habisan sehun tidak peduli karena suhda berhasil menyelamatkan Luhannya.

.

.

.

"Luhan _hyung_. Selamat pagi ..." Sehun mendatangi Kamar Tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Ahh Sehun ... Selamat pagi." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Ini aku bawakan Bunga, dan _Kimchi_ kesukaanmu." Sehun memberikan bunga yang dibelikannya dan menaruh Kimchi diatas meja.

"Wahh_ Gomawoo Sehun-ah_ ~ kau tau aku suka bunga ?" Luhan terlihat senang .

"Tentu, Semua_ Namja_ cantik sepertimu pasti menyukai bunga" canda Sehun sambil terkekeh Kecil.

"Ahh Sehunniee..Kau membuatku malu.." Jawab Luhan...

.

.

.

"Sehunnie.. Aku mau bertanya boleh?" ungkap Luhan Ragu Ragu..

"Tentu.. mau tanya apa _Hyung_ ?" Tanya Sehun heran , sambil berjalan mendekat ketempat tidur Luhan.

"Anuu... Selama ini kau sangat baik padaku, padahal aku sering menjauhimu dulu, kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha... Karena aku menyukaimu _Hyung_." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan Mata ala _Pus In Bootsnya_.

"Ah... Aku tidak tau _hyung_. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah merasa lain, Aku menyukai semua dari dirimu, Kelebihan dan kekuranganmu (Luhan kurang apa coba?) Aku Selalu ingin berada disampingmu dan melindungimu tapi kau selalu menjauh dan memilih bersama Kriss." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Terimakasih banyak Sehunniee... Aku Juga menyukaimu.. aku sadar bahwa kaulah orang yang dimaksud dimimpiku, kaulah orang yang mencintaiku secara tulus." Seru Luhan malu malu.

"_J..J..Jinnjaaahh_?" Tanya Sehun Tak Percaya.

"Iya..." Jawab Luhan dengan pipinya yang sekarang memerah semerah Tomat.

Tiba Tiba sebuah Ciuman mendarat dibibir Luhan, Ciuman Hangat, Ciuman yang tulus tanpa ego, tanpa Nafsu , Hanya ciuman cinta yang murni dan Tulus karena cinta (belaylebayyy).

Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sehuntuhan dari bibir merah Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan Ciumannya, Mata Luhan membulat dan pipinya memerah,dan bibirnya terlihat basah karena ciuman tadi, menambah kadar keimutan diwajahnya.

_"Saranghaeyoo Luhan Hyung,_" Kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan Lembut.

"_Saranghaeyo Sehunniee_" Jawab Luhan Malu Malu.

.

.

"Ummm Ngomong Ngomong Kamera ini ... aku sudah melihat foto foto didalamnya." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kamera Kriss yang diambilnya dari tempat kejadian kemaren.

"Ehh? Kau melihatnya ?" Luhan terkejut wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Ia_ Hyung ,, Hyung_ Terlihat sangat Seksi didalamnya, Gahh Aku benar benar tidak sanggup melihatnya, tapi aku berhasil melihat semua." Kata Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Yackk Sehuniie ! Hapus foto foto menjijikan itu !" Seru Luhan , wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tidak mau _Hyun_g .. Nanti kalau hyung kembali ke China, foto foto ini bisa membantu Sehun Kecil untuk berdiri _Hyung_, Aku akan terus memandangi foto foto ini kalau aku merindukan _Hyung_." Jawab Sehun Polos sambil tersenyum Evil..

" SEHUNIIIEE ! NAKAL ! " Sorak Luhan.

_SARANGHAE HYUNG ! HAHAHA_

**END **

**Yack ! Semakin Gaje ... Dimana Humornya ? Alurnya semakin cepat ,,, #digebukinreader**

**Semoga reader tetap Suka :) Jangan bosen bosen baca cerita author ya :)**

**Wahh Saya senang Reviewnya cukup banyak, I Love You Guys... **

**Author kayaknya sering bikin FF yang latarnya ga jauh dari Rumah Sakit dan penculikan dehh (doh) ...**

**Ga papa deh ,,, semoga reader Suka ya ,,, yaa Suka Yaa (nodongpiso)**

**Review Lagi ya :D**

**Makasi Yang udah Review ,, **

**RNR lagi**

**Tunggu cerita cerita hunhan selanjutnya.**


End file.
